


School

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	School

Five-year-old Tony stood stiffly in front of his father's desk, rubbing his dripping nose with the back of his hand and unsuccessfully holding back his tears as he was berated for falling asleep in class and forcing his father to leave his important work in order to meet with the school principal; when Tony was dismissed, he ran out into the hallway and straight into his Aunt Peggy's arms and whispered into her ear, "I was bored."


End file.
